MTG Wiki:Fair Use
General Disclaimer The majority of images uploaded onto this site, including images of Magic: The Gathering cards and parts thereof, are copyrighted by Wizards of the Coast. It is believed that the use of these images: * To illustrate the card or part thereof in question, and * On the English language Magic: The Gathering Wiki qualifies as Fair Use under United States Copyright Law. Any other uses of these images, on MTG Wiki or elsewhere, may be a copyright infringement. (see policy below) Policy # No free equivalent. Non-free content is used only where no free equivalent is available or could be created that would serve the same purpose. If non-free content can be transformed into free material, this is done instead of using a fair-use defense. Non-free content is always replaced with a freer alternative if one of acceptable quality is available. "Acceptable quality" means a quality sufficient to serve the purpose. (As a quick test, ask yourself: "Can this image be replaced by a different one, while still having the same effect?" If the answer is yes, then the image probably does not meet this criterion.) # Respect for commercial opportunities. Non-free content is not used in a manner that is likely to replace the original market role of the original copyrighted media. # (a) Minimal use. As little non-free content as possible is used in an article. Short rather than long video and audio excerpts are used. Multiple items are not used if one will suffice; one is used only if necessary. (b) Resolution/fidelity. Low- rather than high-resolution/fidelity should be used (especially where the original is of such high resolution/fidelity that it could be used for piracy). This rule includes the copy in the Image: namespace. # Content. Non-free content meets general content requirements (fulfills its purpose). # One-article minimum. Non-free content is used in at least one article. # Significance. Non-free content contributes significantly to an article (e.g., it identifies the subject of an article, or illustrates specific, relevant points or sections in the text); it does not serve a purely decorative purpose. The use of non-free media in lists, galleries, and navigational or user interface elements are normally regarded as decorative. # Restrictions on location. Non-free content is used only in the article namespace; it is never used on templates (including stub templates and navigation boxes) or on user pages. (To prevent an image category from displaying thumbnails, add __NOGALLERY__ to it; images are linked, not inlined, from talk pages when they are a topic of discussion.) # Image description page. The image or media description page contains the following. #* (a) Proper attribution of the source of the material, and attribution of the copyright holder if different from the source. #*(b) A link to this page (MTG Wiki:Fair Use). #* © The name of each article in which fair use is claimed for the item, and a separate fair use rationale for each use of the item. The rationale is presented in clear, plain language, and is relevant to each use. Non-compliance Images that do not comply with this policy 48 hours after notification to the uploading editor will be deleted. To avoid deletion, the uploading editor or another Wikian will need to provide a convincing fair-use defense that satisfies all 8 criteria. If an image on which fair use is claimed is not used in any article (Criterion 5), it may be deleted in 7 days. Exemptions Exemptions from the non-free content criteria are occasionally granted on a case-by-case basis if there is broad consensus that doing so is necessary to the goal of creating good articles.